


After

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [63]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 63 - "Please tell me it's going to be okay."
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Drabble Collection [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 3





	After

The first day was hard.

Alice had her father back, they could finally be together again, but the fact was that she had also lost one of her closest friends.

"He did it for you, you know," her father told her.

Alice knew it wasn't just that. Rumple saw her father as a friend.

But she did know she had been part of the reason for what Rumple had done.

"Please tell me it's going to be okay," Alice said. "That he... that he found happiness, that he found Belle."

"Weaver is a tricky bastard. He's fine."

Alice hoped so.


End file.
